


Hoes Over Bros

by estrella30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor smiles and leans her head onto Dani’s shoulder. Her hair is soft and Dani tilts her head to the side until it brushes against her cheek. “Did you see the way she had to sneak in the back door when she got here?” Eleanor whispers. “It’s like she’s some kind of famous popstar or something,” she adds and they both erupt in half-drunk giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoes Over Bros

**Author's Note:**

> so mediaville thought it would be funny to think about the girlfriends reactions to taylor and I was bored tonight and wrote this. no disrespect meant to taylor or haylor; I think they're adorable. they just needed to be mocked for the sake of my fic. SORRY.
> 
> thanks to teaboytoaliens for the super fast beta!! any remaining mistakes are my own :D

*

Dani’s sat with Eleanor at a small table in the back of the club and she’s just – she’s confused. She knows she hasn’t been around for a while and she’s probably missed some things, but this… she actually has _no idea_ what to say about this. 

“I just.” She stirs the ice around in her vodka cranberry with a skinny straw and stares up at the karaoke stage. “I just don’t understand what they’re _doing_.”

Eleanor shrugs from next to her and stretches her legs out under the table until she can hook her foot around the back of Dani’s ankle. “Who, Harry and Taylor?”

Dani stares at the two of them up by the makeshift dance floor and blinks because she’s seen a lot of drunken foolishness and even more of the vaguely strange flirting Harry does with girls since she and Liam have been dating, but this – this is a different kind of special all together. 

“He’s like, I don’t know, _lifting her up_ ,” Dani says. She tucks a section of hair behind her ear and looks over at Eleanor, who just shrugs again. “Completely over his head! Like they’re in the middle of Dirty Dancing or something.”

Eleanor wrinkles her nose. “Maybe she’s trying out some new dance moves.”

“I don’t think so,” Dani says and snorts. “Babe, I dance for a living and I’ve never seen anything like that.”

Eleanor smiles and leans her head onto Dani’s shoulder. Her hair is soft, and Dani tilts her head to the side until it brushes against her cheek. “Did you see the way she had to sneak in the back door when she got here?” Eleanor whispers. “It’s like she’s some kind of famous popstar or something,” she adds and they both erupt in half-drunk giggles. 

“Uh oh,” Dani hears from over her head. She tilts her head back and sees Liam grinning down at her, and she scrunches up her nose when he kisses her upside down. “I can hear you two getting into trouble from the other side of the room.”

“Oh please,” Dani says and shakes her head, but Eleanor sits straight up, eyes wide and blinking. 

“Oh my god, can you really hear us?” she asks. Dani catches Liam’s eye, and they both crack up laughing. 

“Nooo,” Liam says slowly, “but I have to admit now I’m definitely curious as to what you were whispering about.” He narrows his eyes, but Dani makes a show of zipping her lips shut and tossing away the key. Eleanor pretends to grab the key and stick it down her blouse as Liam is watching her. When she’s done she wiggles her eyebrows and licks her lips, and Liam chokes on his tongue, his face turning a particularly lovely shade of purple.

“Nope,” Eleanor says, slurring her words a little. She tosses back the rest of her drink before continuing. “Can’t tell you what we’re talking about, Liam. We’ve got a… what do you call it? Girls are better than boys? Or, uhm, tramps trump mates?”

Dani blinks. Sometimes El can get a bit confused, but Dani thinks she knows what Eleanor is getting at.“Hoes over bros?” Dani supplies, and Eleanor beams and claps, managing to knock over her near empty glass in the process. Ice spills onto the table and floor, and Liam yelps and jumps away. 

“Yes!” Eleanor exclaims. “That’s what we’re doing. Hoes over bros. Now go away, Liam, we’re hoe-ing.”

Liam laughs, and Eleanor narrows her eyes at him. “What?”

“I feel like you don’t mean what you think you mean, babe,” Dani hedges. 

Eleanor rolls her eyes and stretches her arms over her head. Dani can hear the jingle of her bracelets sliding down her wrist. “Whatever, go make him get me a drink, Dani, and then he can leave.” 

“Fine, fine, I know when I’m not wanted,” Liam huffs lightly. He kisses Dani on the nose before wandering over to the bar, and she smiles softly as she watches him. He comes back with a fresh drink for each of them and says, “I’m going to go up with the lads and do some singing.” 

Dani widens her eyes and tilts her head toward the stage where Ed and Harry are brutally murdering a song beyond recognition. “Is that what you’re calling it? My god, I hope the lot of you have some kind of backup plan when the rest of the world realizes how truly untalented you really are.”

“Ha ha ha,” Liam says, but he’s beaming when he says it, so obviously charmed by her, and my god has she missed his smile. “I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t cause any more trouble,” he warns and points a finger toward the both of them. Dani manages to nod sagely, but Eleanor erupts into a fit of giggles and slides down in even further into her seat. 

“Yes, _Dad_ ,” Eleanor drones and takes a huge sip of her drink. 

Dani looks around her, a happiness warming her from deep in her bones. She’s _missed_ everyone so much. Not just Liam, of course, but his family and the rest of the lads and all the others that are part of the huge package that comes with dating Liam: Ed and Perrie and Josh. She’s just – she’s happy. She’s here with Liam and he’s happy and she has Eleanor fully back and it’s just great. Everything is great. 

“So tell me what else I missed,” Dani says because she wants to know everything. Every single thing that happened when she was gone. This time she leans her head against Eleanor’s shoulder, and Eleanor’s hand comes up and slides into the back of Dani’s hair. 

“Not much,” Eleanor says and shrugs. 

“Perrie and Zayn are still good?”

Eleanor makes a small snort, and Dani looks up in time to catch her rolling her eyes, her smile soft and fond. “They’re ridiculous. I’ve never seen anything like them.” 

“Still?”

“Like bloody newlyweds,” Eleanor says. Dani looks over to where Zayn and Perrie are sitting with her mum. His head is tucked into her shoulder, and she’s carding her fingers through his hair. Dani can almost see the hearts floating over their heads from where she’s sitting. 

“Wow,” Dani says. “That’s really gross.”

“I know, right?” Eleanor sits up a little and flails her arms around. Dani snatches the drink before she manages to spill it all over herself or the table, but Eleanor is too worked up to even notice. “I mean, I love Lou more than anything, but even I know he can be a total prat sometimes and moody and spolit and selfish, and I get it; I’m sure I’m not so great all the time either, but the two of them? You’d think the sun and the moon shined out of both their arses. Complete with rainbows and glitter and… I don’t know, diamond studded unicorns.”

Dani is laughing so hard by the time Eleanor is done she’s got her head buried in the curve of Eleanor’s neck and she’s covering her mouth to try and keep her voice down. “Well, it’s _true_!” Eleanor screeches. 

“All right, okay! I got it!” Dani says once she gets her voice back. Eleanor is blinking incredulously, and Dani can’t believe how much she’s missed her. “Enough about Zayn and Perrie. I didn’t realize it was such a touchy subject.”

Eleanor blinks at her a few times before dissolving in giggles. She rescues her drink from where Dani had pushed it and takes a long sip. “Okay, sorry. I’m better now,” she says and beams.

Dani shakes her head and leans back into her chair, pulling Eleanor in close with an arm around her shoulders. “And what about Niall?” Dani asks. “Liam said he’d met a girl too?”

“Oh, Amy,” Eleanor says. She waves a hand in the air dismissively. “She’s cute. Funny. Wears a snapback.”

“Ah,” Dani says and nods. “Makes sense.”

They’re quiet after that, just sitting together watching the rest of the party play out around them. Dani thinks she should maybe go find Liam, but she knows he’ll come for her soon enough. She’s already talked to his mum and sisters and the rest of the guys and just – she’s happy to be able to be out with Eleanor again without feeling so guilty like she did when her and Liam had been apart. And she knows Liam’s fine now, but her and Eleanor tried not to talk about it so much when it was happening that Dani feels like she can’t not ask now; she has to know. 

“And Liam?” she says quietly. “He was all right?”

Eleanor is quiet for a minute before turning her head to look up at Dani. “He got by. Lou helped him a lot, I know. I’m never sure what the two of them get into when they’re together, but I know he spent a lot of time making sure Liam was ok.”

Dani’s throat feels tight. She tells herself she knew the answer before she asked, but it hurts hearing it all the same. 

“He’s great now though,” Eleanor tells her. Her voice is soft over the music and laughter in the club. “He’s really happy. He missed you a lot.”

Dani scans the crowd until she can see him, standing off to the side talking to Niall and Josh. As if he knows she’s looking he turns his head and catches her smile, and he grins back, touching his fingers to his mouth and blowing her a kiss. 

“I missed you guys too,” Dani says. Eleanor looks up at her and smiles. She takes Dani’s hand and slots their fingers together and squeezes. 

“Well, I didn’t miss you,” Eleanor says, and Dani blinks, because what?

“You didn’t?”

“Nah,” Eleanor says around a bright grin, and Dani can’t help but smile in return. “I always knew you’d be back.”

 

-end-


End file.
